Dalek vs Freddy Fazbear
by ray9865
Summary: this is one of those what if moments if a dalek got hired to deal with the worst job at a pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1 a dalek gets a job

Authors note: Hey guys ray here and this is my re-appearance after nearly 2 damn years. So this is what

would happen if a dalek went up against the 4 animtronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. (I'm not counting creepy-ass golden freddy) also I'm going to introduce my dalek OC Sherman. He is a black colored dalek that was re-programed by U.N.I.T

Chapter 1

Shermans POV: WELL THIS SUCKS! I WAS KICKED OUT OF U.N.I.T FOR ACCIDENTALY EXTERMINATING A GUARD, SO NOW THEY TELL ME TO GET A JOB. I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR WHAT THE HUMANS CALL THE NEWSPAPER TO FIND A JOB.

_Sherman finds a newspaper in a trash can and scans it._

Shermans mind: THERE SEEMS TO BE ONLY ONE JOB AVAILABLE AT A FAMILY PIZZERIA

CALLED, "FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA". THE AD SAID "NIGHT WATCHMAN NEEDED FOR LOCAL PIZZERIA WILL PAY $120 PER WEEK".

_Sherman decides to head to the pizzeria to work for $120 a week. 40 minutes later after flying around for 4 hours trying to locate the pizzeria._

Shermans POV: FINALLY HERE IS THE LOCATION OF THE PIZZERIA!

_Sherman barges into the pizzeria in the middle of the day shouting,"YOU WILL HIRE ME OR ELSE!". Several parents and children look at the giant crazy salt shaker wondering, "what the hell is that thing?", while one of the kids crapped himself from the sudden loud electronic yelling._

Freddy Fazbear's POV: what the hell is going on? I'm stuck here singing while some giant trashcan is yelling like he owns the place?!

_Freddy quickly looks at Sherman attempting to get hired while he was scaring the living daylights out of the manager._

Sherman: YOU WILL HIRE ME OR BE _EXTERMINATED_!

Shermans POV: Wow this is the first time I used the legendary word of the dalek race.

Manager: OKAY OKAY! Just shut the hell up. Here you start at 12 a.m.

_The manager hands Sherman a security guard cap and sticks it on top of his dome lights._

Sherman: PERFECT I WILL START TONIGHT!

Manager: Good now shut the hell up and get out! You are scaring the kids.

_Meanwhile Freddy was still singing with the other 2 animatronics while he was listening closely to the giant trashcan and the manager. 3 hours later the pizzeria closes and the 3 animatronics mumble to them selves_.

Freddy: guess what guys I heard we are getting a new night watchman.

Bonnie: what does he looks like Fred?!

Chica: YEAH! what does he look like?!

Freddy: He's no ordinary night watchman he sounds like a machine, and looks like a giant salt shaker.

Bonnie: Just like us?

Freddy: I don't know if he is another deceased person like us, but he's weird.

Chica: When do we see him?!

Freddy: tonight.

_Bonnie and Chica look at the digital clock on the wall and notice its 11:30 a.m._

Chica: Oh goody! He shows up in 30 minutes.

Bonnie: Should we go tell foxy.

Freddy: Sure thing buddy.

Authors note: All right guys all see you next time and comment.

Sherman: OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

Author: what the hell man! chill out!

Sherman: EXPLAIN THE MEANING OF CHILL OUT!

Author: Another time maybe.

Sherman: YOU WILL EXPLAIN!


	2. Chapter 2 sherman vs foxy

Authors note: sup folks im back with a new chapter so enjoy.

Chapter 2: night 1

_Sherman entered empty pizzeria and glided toward the security office. He soon noticed two doors that had light switches on each one. He soon noticed a rule book and scanned the contents. 30 seconds later he then turned on the camera monitor which soon began displaying video feed of the entire pizzeria. The camera feed was turned to the main stage showing the 3 main animatronics._

Sherman: THIS IS EASY! WAIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

_Sherman noticed the camera feed then switched off then came back on again. Sherman then immediately noticed that two of the animatronics (Bonnie and Chica) were missing and all that was left was Freddy staring at the camera into Shermans soul._

Sherman: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!

_meanwhile Bonnie and Chica were up to there tricks._

Bonnie: I'll go scare the crap out of him and stuff him into a Freddy suit, while you go wake up Foxy!

Chica: On it!

_Several seconds later Bonnie positioned himself out side the security office and stared at Sherman._

Bonnie's POV: Wow Freddy was right, he does look like a giant trashcan.

Sherman: LIFEFORM DETECTED!

Bonnie's POV: WHAT THE HELL! IM IN A DAMN BLIND SPOT, HOW DID HE NOTICE ME WITHOUT LOOKING?!

_Sherman turned to the left door and stared at Bonnie for a good ten seconds._

Bonnie's POV: what is he doing?!

_Sherman then pointed his laser weapons at Bonnie._

Bonnie: ?

Sherman: EXTERMINATE!

Bonnie: OH CRAP!

**BBBBZZZZZZZZZZ CRASH**

_Bonnie then retreated toward the cafeteria making a glitchy sounding scream. The laser had apparently missed him and destroyed a window in the progress._

Sherman: HALT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE, DO NOT MOVE!

_Sherman then proceeded to chase Bonnie down the entire pizzeria, but was stopped short by an odd looking animatronic. This one had wear and tear showing and an exposed exoskeleton showing where his legs are and his hand are, also this one was wearing an eye-patch and a hook._

Sherman: IDENTIFY YOURSELF!

Foxy: argh matey who do ye think ye are terrorizing bonnie!

Sherman: GET OUT OF MY WAY OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

Foxy: SCRRRREEEEEEE!

_Foxy then charged at sherman at the speed of a rhino on crack._

**BZZZZZZ KABOOM!**

_Again Sherman missed his target and instead blew up the floor in-front of him and foxy, surrounding them both in smoke from the blast. Sherman then waited for Foxy to appear from the smoke and "exterminate" foxy, but to his surprise foxy then jumped while dolphin diving toward Sherman._

**SCREEEEEE! KLANG!**

Foxy's POV: OW WHAT THE HELL?!

**CREAK, SNAP!**

_To Foxy's surprise his lower perviously broken jaw fell off and slamed onto the ground showing his exoskeleton's real set of teeth. The sudden surprising turn of events caused Foxy to retreat with bonnie back to the cafeteria._

Sherman: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

_To be continued in chapter 3_

**author: Thanks for reading I'll post chapter 3 when I'm ready.**

**Sherman: YOU WILL REVIEW OR BE EXTERMINATED!**

**author: you know what I should have given you some more emotion.**

**Sherman: I HAVE ENOUGH EMOTION!**

**author: yeah right.**

**Sherman: EXTERMINATE!**

**author: no, WAIT!**

**BZZZZZZ CRASH.**

**Author: you missed again dude, what the hell?!**

**Sherman: YOU GAVE ME A CRAPPY TARGETING SYSTEM! YOU WILL FIX THIS FLAW IMEDIATELY!**

**author: maybe later.**


	3. Chapter 3 gold!

Chapter 3

**authors note: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for once, sorry I took so long I was playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas.**

Sherman: EXTERMINATE! 

**CRASH BANG!**

_Meanwhile outside the pizzeria._

Cop 1: What the heck is going inside that pizzeria?!

Cop 2: It's probably just your imagination.

Cop 1: Yeah your probably right.

_Meanwhile inside the pizzeria Bonnie and Foxy were forced to hide from Sherman in the supply closet or get blown up by him._

Bonnie: Well were screwed man.

Foxy: V^R%CRC^VEG !T25471254612gefw6f1vwgdt1wfve3

Bonnie: Do what?

_Meanwhile, Sherman was gliding around wondering where the 2 rouge animatronics went._

Sherman: Bugger I'VE LOST 'EM!

_Sherman looked at the center stage and noticed that freddy was missing._

**Pppppuwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

_Suddenly the power went out._

Sherman: I CANT SEE MY VISION IS NOT IMPAIRED?! ACTIVATE NIGHTVISION!

Freddy's POV: crap, he can see in the dark?! Oh well time to make him piss himself, if he can piss.

_Freddy plays "_Toreador March"

Sherman: EXPLAIN MUSIC!

_A nearby clock rings, signaling that the first night is over._

Freddy: Oh crap.

Sherman: EXTERMINATE! 

Golden freddy: %&$#^#^$#^%#&^#

**CRASH BANG KABOOM!**

_Several parts of golden freddy went flying all over the main room in the pizzeria._

Freddy: What the hell just happened?

_In the process Sherman got his eye stalk shattered by one of golden freddys parts._

Sherman: MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! REQUESTING REINFORCMENTS!

_Meanwhile at U.N.I.T headquarters._

Unknown soldier: Hey our experimental reprogrammed dalek is sending out a distress signal.

Unknown scientist: Well send backup then and call the Doctor, he might want to see this.

_Meanwhile behind the moon._

Unknown lifeform: THERE IS A DISTRESS SIGNAL COMING FROM THE INFERIOR PLANET EARTH!

Unknown lifeform2: IT IS COMING FROM POSSIBLY ANOTHER DALEK!

Dalek 1: ALERT THE SUPREME DALEK!

**AUTHORS NOTE: well guys this is it for this chapter I will probably put up another chapter later and I'm going to be using the 10th doctor on this one.**

**DALEK: OBEY THE DALEKS!**

**Sherman: EXTERMINATE!**

**KRRISSSHHHH BANG!**

**Sherman: VICTORY TO U.N.I.T**

**Me: good for you.**


	4. Chapter 4 UNIT and QA in next chapter

Chapter 4 U.N.I.T arrives

Sherman: I CANNOT SEE MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!

Freddy: How the hell do you shut this thing up?!

Bonnie: I know!

_Bonnie handed Freddy a random frying pan from the kitchen._

Freddy: Ah! This will work.

**KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG!**

_Freddy relentlessly hit Sherman with the frying pan which didn't do jack-squat to help the situation._

**KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG!**

Sherman: V^U# ^V!U C!^DFWD!^ C%CFD^TVW^TD^!^$7462414327135621532517356piss12462714g23v2c7vc1vvce21fce12vc7ve2f7c6e1

Chica: Hey guys stop for a minute.

Bonnie: what?

Chica: Take a look outside.

Freddy: ?

**CRIKETY CRACKETY CRICKETY CRACKITY**.

_The four animatronics looked outside to see 5 centurion tanks headed towards the pizzeria._

Freddy: Oh crap was this thing working for the military?!

_Meanwhile outside_, _several U.N.I.T soldiers set up a parameter around the pizzeria, and the manager showed up._

Manager: What the hell do you think your doing to the pizzeria?!

U.N.I.T soldier 1: We're about to recover our re-programmed dalek and possibly shut down your pizzeria for good!

Manager: What about the animatronics?!

U.N.I.T soldier 2: They will be confiscated.

Random kid: Mommy what are they going to do to the pizzeria?

Random kids mom: …...KILL IT WITH FIRE!

_within several seconds U.N.I.T soldiers entered the pizzeria and within minutes gunfire was heard._

**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT.**

_The crowd of concerned parents and children ducked down for fear of any ricochet in the pizzeria._

_20 minutes later about half off the 20 U.N.I.T soldiers came out with Sherman with his eye stock lenses damaged, and all four of the animatronics. The animatronics appeared to have multiple gunshots in their chests to there legs (which were taken apart to prevent them from moving.)._

Sergeant Tevan: Get me the doctor on the phone.

_5 seconds later and Sergeant Tevan was talking with the doctor._

Sergeant Tevan: Doctor, I think you might want to come to our military base to show you something interesting.

The 10th Doctors answering machine: Sorry on vacation please leave a message and I'll see you later.

Sergeant Tevan: God damn it!

**Sorry guys but this is all I could write for today.**

**Sherman: mein fuhrer ich muss gehen pissen!**

**TRANSLATION: my leader I need to go take a PISS!**

**Ray9865: What the hell?! When did you speak german?!**

**Sherman: WHEN I WAS SMACKED UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN!**

**Ray9865: Oh yeah.**


End file.
